Fall From Grace
by slayer-the
Summary: What if a wizard were to lose their power, their ability to perform magic? What if they were to fall from grace? Fall From Grace is a oneshot fan fiction about a great wizard that loses their ability to perform magic. It shows how the wizard copes with th


I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and in my opinion, LUCKY GIRL, she is, I tell you.

* * *

Fall From Grace

"Oi! Ron, stop stuffing your face, we're going to be late for Potions and we don't need Snape or Hermione on our backs more than they already are!" Harry yelled to Ron as he was starting to leave the Gryffindor table. Ron looked at him, mouth full of food and mumbled" ut arry i aven't nished reafast..." , all the while bits of bacon and other breakfast assortments flying out of his mouth in the most appalling fashion possible. Harry grabbed Ron's wrist and hauled him out of the Great Hall, to the Dungeons where Potions was. Of course Snape's class would have to be in one of the scariest places in all of Hogwarts, he's was Snape for crying out loud.

Harry and Ron came rushing into Potions all out of breath, when they heard a deep booming voice, "Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr.Wesley, nice of you to join us. Detention. Tonight after Lunch, and 5 points from Gryffindor. Now take your seats!" Snape said menacingly as the boys walked to sit with Hermione, she just glared at them as did the rest of the Gryffindor for getting another 5 points taken from them for the fourth time this week. As they took their seats next to Hermione she huffed at them saying, " I told you guys to come along with me didn't I?! But do you even listen, NO!"."Miss Granger! I see you'll be joining Mr. Potter and Mr.Wesley tonight in the Dungeons as well." Snape said interrupting her rant at Harry and Ron. She gapped at him in shock and anger, 'me, Hermione Granger has detention? How is this possible? I never get detention.' she thought. In reply to Hermione's reaction Snape went on, "That should teach you Miss Granger, not to speak unless you have permission. Something you seem to have an incredible problem with. Open your text books to page 294." Snape said as he stalked to the front of the classroom to begin to teach. Hermione opened her book to the specified page and then turned to Harry and Ron and whispered, "see if you two weren't late I wouldn't have to serve detention tonight with Snape, I could be in the Library working on the Transfiguration homework, but no, I have to serve detention because of you two. This is horrible." she glared at the two boys in anger. Hermione jumped about ten miles out of her seat when she heard that same deep booming voice speak to her again, "MISS GRANGER, do you wish to spend tomorrow night in the Dungeons as well?" Snape asked. "No, sir." she said meekly, and started on her work. "Good", Snape said, "then could you be so formidable as to tell us the function of Mandrake Root?" Snape looked at Hermione awaiting her answer, "Well sir ..." she answered and then carried on with the work. 

"That had to have been the most horrid Potions class ever!" Hermione whined. "I cannot believe that I have to see Professor Snape again tonight, this is ridiculous!" and she stalked off to the Library, her fortress of solitude. "Well she seems to be taking this better than expected" Ron said looking at Harry, "I thought she would have had a stroke." he went on. Harry nodded in agreement and the two went of to visit Hagrid. While in the Slytherin common room, one of their most hated Slytherins was having a breakdown. Once again Draco muttered another spell waiting for the expected results to ensue, but nothing happened. Again Draco tried another spell, "Lumos" he muttered. Nothing. his wand lay in hand, looking the same as before, and no light emitting from the tip, "Bloody great this is." he said loudly and stalked off to find Snape to tell him his wand was broken. About ten minutes later Draco found Snape, terrifying some first year. Draco smirked his infamous smirk; he loved how the first years were so easy to scare. He walked up to Snape and said, "Professor I need to speak with you it's urgent." Snape looked at him curiously, turned to the first year and said, "Detention tomorrow night, you should no better than to try and bribe a teacher Mr. Lawrence." He then turned to Draco, grasped his upper arm and hauled him away, once they reach the dungeons, Snape finally spoke, "What is it Mr.Malfoy, I hope it is as 'important' as you say it is." "Yes Professor it is. My wand it is broken, every time I try to perform a spell nothing happens. But I don't understand sir; I didn't drop it or anything I always take such care with my wand. I would suspect foul play if it wasn't for the fact that I always keep my wand on me." Draco replied to him. Snape thought for a while then finally said, "Give me your wand Mr.Malfoy, I'll have it checked and speak with Dumbledore, you go to Madam Pomfrey and see if you are ill. I'll speak with you as soon as possible." and Snape was off, he was going to see Dumbledore. Draco done as Snape told him. He went to Madam Pomfrey and asked her to check him. 

Hermione was rounding a corner when she heard two voices in low whispers, she normally would never listen but what she heard stopped her in her tracks and she forced herself to hide in a little alcove. "But surely Dumbledore, he couldn't possibly have lost his magic. It's impossible is it not?" one man said to Dumbledore. "That is what I thought as well Severus, but his wand works perfectly, and Madam Pomfrey let him use her wand on my orders and it did not work either. I am afraid, Mr.Malfoy is powerless." Dumbledore replied. Hermione let out a low gasp. Draco Malfoy, powerless? How is it possible? The pompous, powerful, ignorant git was deemed powerless. As soon as the men had left she rushed back to the library and looked for any information she could find on wizards loosing their ability to perform magic. There was nothing. Just little tid-bits on how parents would tell their youngsters that if they weren't good they would lose their magic. None of which was actually fact. Hermione was actually puzzled. She went back to the common room, thinking of losing power, she thought it was very scary, especially since she was already so vulnerable being a mud-blood. She would hate to be in Draco's situation. With that she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of losing her powers and being put under the control of Lord Voldemort. She had a fitful sleep that night. 

In Malfoy's case however, he had not slept. He stayed awake in the hospital bed, thinking of what Snape had told him. "I am afraid, Mr.Malfoy, Dumbledore confirmed my worst fears. You are powerless. Somehow your power has gone. We thought it to be impossible, but evidently it is possible. I'm terribly sorry" Snape had said to him, and then left with a look of confusion and actually sympathy on his face. Draco had just sat there, numb. He could not believe, he, Draco Malfoy was powerless, unable to perform magic... a muggle. Draco lay in bed, thinking of what would happen now that he was, as much as he hated to say it let alone admit it, a **muggle**. He would of course have to leave Hogwarts. Why would he have stay at Hogwarts if he had no magic, was no longer a wizard. Draco thought of all the things he would have to do now in the muggle way. it scared him; he had never been so vulnerable. In the morning Draco was released from the Hospital Wing. He was walking back to the Slytherin common room, when he ran into Potter, "Malfoy! You despicable Ferret! Have some manners! Say sorry if you bump into someone! Oh, Wait. I forgot, Malfoy's don't apologize to anyone, especially, those lower than them." Harry yelled at him. Harry then whipped out his wand pointing it at Draco, waiting for Draco to do the same so they could duel. Draco couldn't duel, he didn't have a wand anymore, and he couldn't perform magic. He stood there, staring at Potter, feeling the burning of all eyes on them. "Potter, I haven't got time to humor you today, some other time?" Draco sneered and he turned to walk away, when he heard a girl yell, "Harry! No! Don't!" he turned to see who it was yelling at Potter, ready to tell them he was very capable to defend himself, even if he wasn't. It was Granger. He saw her as he turned and was met with the Stupefy curse. 

He woke to find himself lying in the idiotic Hospital again. Then after realizing why he was in the Hospital wing again, he was overcome with rage. God he wanted to hurt Potter, he tried to hit him while his back was turned. That was low even for Potter. A few minutes later he heard voices. One belonged to that hag, Pomfrey and he swore the other one sounded like Granger. Why would she be here, was Potter here? The rest of the beds were empty. Then he heard her speak again. "Madam Pomfrey I wish to see Draco now please! I know he is hurt, but I want to see if he is okay!" "Alright, Miss Granger. You may see him but only for a little bit." Pomfrey spoke again and then pointed her in his way and then walked off to her office. Hermione went over and sat by Draco's bed. He turned and looked and her. "Oh! You're awake. I didn't know." she said. "what do you want Granger? And why did you try to stop Potter from cursing me?" Draco asked, looking intently at one of his greatest enemies. She just looked at him a while. Then realization flooded over his face, as he finally understood. She knew. Hermione Granger, the mudblood, knew. She knew he was powerless. Who told her? He spoke quickly," you know." he asked, well more like stated. "Yes" she replied, still looking at him, sympathy filled her eyes. He didn't want some filthy mudblood's sympathy. But then she realized something else. He was now more filthy then her, he was a filthy muggle. He stared at nothing in disgust, realizing just what he was. Hermione then took his hand, he looked down, and then back at her, glaring, but she didn't release his hand she just held tighter, like it would make him think everything was okay. Well here's some news for the mudblood, it's not okay. He didn't haul his hand away; he just lay there feeling empty. Letting the one person he hated the most in the world try to comfort him. 

After he was released for the second time from the Hospital wing, Hermione was walking to the Dungeons with him. "I don't need you to walk me Granger. I'm perfectly capable." he said to her walking. "Malfoy, you have no magic! I don't want you to get cursed again. Something worse might happen to you. "she retorted. This angered Draco; He pushed her into an alcove they were walking past. He slammed her up against a wall; he was so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Then he spoke in a low whisper, full of anger, rage, and resentment, "Just because I no longer have the ability to perform magic, Granger, does not mean I need a filthy mudblood like you Granger, to protect me." "Malfoy, do not take out your anger on me, I'm just looking out for you, I don't want you to get hurt. Plus, you calling me a mudblood doesn't have the same effect as it did when you were Mr. High-and-Mighty-Pureblooded-Wizard. So stop calling me a mudblood or I will call you a muggle!" she replied angrily. He stood there, breath ragged from his anger, looking at her with such hatred, even more than he had before, because now, he was below her. "I can still hurt you Granger!" he said, "I might not be able to be able to hurt you in a magical way, but I can in the muggle way." he said as he gripped her wrists tightly pushing them hard against the wall. Hermione stifled a whimper. He was hurting her, more than she wanted to let on, ad scaring her more than he ever did before. The boy had so much anger and rage from his fall from grace. She looked deeply into his silver eyes that were full with hatred, and saw the hurt that was there as well. He was just as scared and hurt as he was angry. Finally he let go of her and stood there looking at her. "Now you know what it feels like to be me, Malfoy. You'll have to endure the same and maybe worse torture like the torture you put me through! But, you'll also have someone here for you who'll understand what you're going through." she said breaking the silence. "Who?" he asked, "me" she said taking his hand and taking him to the Slytherin common room. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked hand in hand down the haul, a sight that if saw by anyone would be enough to make them believe they were dreaming. Once they reached they entrance, they bid each other goodnight, and went their separate ways. 

In the morning, Snape went to see Draco. "Draco, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. your father says he will not let you return to the Malfoy Manor. That he will not have a son who cannot perform magic. I'm terribly sorry. Dumbledore and I are trying to find a place for you go. Until them, you are allowed to stay at Hogwarts." Snape said, he gripped Draco's shoulder to show his sympathy, and then he left. Draco trashed his room he was so angry. He left his room and stormed out of the Slytherin common room. He ran into Hermione. Not wanting to have her sympathy he went to turn another corner but she saw him. She ran after him wondering why he was avoiding him. "Malfoy! Malfoy!" she yelled after him. "Why are you running away from me?" she yelled, luckily the corridor was empty. He stopped, turned around and looked at her. "Look Granger, I don't need you or your sympathy right now. I just want to be alone." he said, "I'm sorry" she said, "I can't let you be alone." God why was Granger so self righteous? This aggravated him a lot of the time, she was just little-miss-know-it-all, and she was also little-miss-self-righteous. He wondered if she could anything else. Suddenly a door appears behind her, and he smirked his patented Malfoy smirk. She looked at him questioningly. Then her eyes widened when he sort of dove at her and pushed her through the door behind her. She shrieked and yelled, "Malfoy! What in Merlin are you doing?!" "Shut up Granger!" he said as he pushed her against the now closed door, and began to slowly close the space between then. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing Draco Mal-" she was cut off by Malfoy's surprisingly soft lips on hers. For a minute she stood there, stiff as a board, and then she eventually began to soften under his embrace. His hands held her tight at the waist, claiming it as his own. She began to kiss him back; his kisses were soft and tender at first and began to come more and more hurried and hungry. After a while of snogging, they stopped. She was the first to speak, "What in the name of Merlin was that for?" wiping the smirk right of his face. He sighed and then spoke, "you don't ever give up do you Granger? I told you, I didn't need you or your sympathy. Obviously I don't want to talk about anything, but obviously you aren't going to give up. So here I'll tell you! After my father's discovery of my little condition here, he seems to have kicked me out of the house, I have no where to live, Granger! So now, not only am I a filthy muggle, I'm an orphan too!" angry again now. he looked at her. "I'm sorry" she said, and then surprisingly she turned around and walked out. What the hell he thought. 'I finally spill my guts completely and all she says is sorry. what a strange girl.' and he left too. 

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office. Any other time he would not have been so worried, but he had attack another student when their back was turned. he didn't quite know what came over him, but he was very angry at Malfoy. Dumbledore finally came in and sat in front of Harry. He looked at him over his half-moon glasses. "Professor I-" Harry had started to say but was cut-off by Dumbledore, "my dear boy, what came over you? Why would you attack a student when they obviously did not want to duel?" It was Harry's turn now. "Professor, I don't know what came over me, I was just so angry, tired of Malfoy thinking he was better than everyone, I guess I just lost it. I know it's not am excuse sir, but I really havn't the clue as to why I did what I done." Dumbledore looked at him for a while then as if deciding on something spoke, "Mr.Malfoy will not be thinking people are beneath him anymore Harry. What I am going to tell you is highly confidential and you must not tell a sole, Hermione or Ron. Is that understood?" "Yes, Professor" he replied."Good," Dumbledore said, "Mr.Malfoy, for some reason we know not has lost his power, he no longer has the ability to do magic." Harry just gapped at Dumbledore. "It is the truth Mr. Potter. And I will ask you to not try to harm Mr.Malfoy and to even make sure as to that no one else tries either, but they must not know he is powerless or terrible things could happen." the teacher said. "Yes sir." Harry said, "May I leave now?" "Yes you may, and remember Harry, tell know one." Harry nodded and opens the door to leave; Hermione was there with her hand raised ready to knock. "Oh!" she said, "I didn't know you were here." "Come in Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, "what is it, you wish to speak to me about?" "Umm", she said, "Professor, it's kind of private." she said looking at Harry. Harry looked at her curiously. "Miss Granger, if this involved Mr.Malfoy, as I assume it does, Mr. Potter already knows." Dumbledore said. "Okay", she said, "Well Professor, I was speaking to him not too long ago and he said that he had no where to live, that he was kicked out of his home. And well, I know the two of us have hardly been friends, but I don't want to let him have to live in an orphanage in the muggle world, it will too hard for him. So, I was thinking he could come live with my family and me. I know my parents wouldn't have a problem with it. That way Malfoy could stay the rest of the time we have left here so as to not raise any suspicion and then we can make up a story as to why he isn't coming back to Hogwarts. "she finished and took a deep breath after her non-stop rant."That is quite a good idea Miss Granger. If you are sure, I will mention it to Mr. Malfoy and let you know." Dumbledore said. "Yes sir" she answered, and then both Gryffindors went back to their common room. 

Hermione, Ron and Harry were sat in the Gryffindor common room talking, when a first year that had just came in through the portrait hole, came over to them and said, "Are you Hermione Granger?" "Yes, why?" she said, "Draco Malfoy, would like to speak to you. He's outside the portrait." he answered, "thank you" she said and got up and walked to the portrait hole. "Where are you going Hermione?! Are you actually going to go talk to him?" Ron asked exasperated, "Yes, Ronald" Hermione said and walked out of the portrait hole. "Ouch!" she heard a boy voice yell. And then she seen she had hit Draco on her way out. "Oh my goodness, are you okay? What in Merlin where you doing?" "Trying to hear if you were coming or not, you were obviously closer then I thought you were and I didn't have time to pull back far enough." he said. "Opps. Sorry." she said, "You wanted to speak to me?" "Yeah, I wanted to tell you that Dumbledore spoke to me. I told him I'd talk to you and if I made sure that you were positive about this, I'd take your offer. Now. Are you sure? You know I'm one of the biggest prats around. And as you have generously said so many times, I'm pompous, arrogant, sly, and a right git. Are you sure you want me to stay with you because Granger, I'm not changing, I can't." he said to her all the while with this serious look on her face. She let out a giggle, and looks at him in surprise. He looked at her wide-eyed and spoke slowly, "Did you just giggle at me? I'm being serious here Granger. I'm a real pain in the arse, are you sure you want to live with a pain in the arse?" seeing he really was serious she answered. "Yes Draco Malfoy, I am certain I want to live with you, even if you are a right git." they both smiled. "Merlin" he said, "we've become friends, haven't we Granger?" She looked at him, her smile was gone now. "Friends? Oh." she said, "What?" he said confused, "Nothing, it's just... I thought... Nevermind." she stumbled out. "No Granger, I hate it when people do that. Tell me what you were going to say. It's ignorant not to finish your sentences." he said back. She looked at him embarrassed and spoke, "Well, it's just that, well... ". "Come on Granger, spit it out, we haven't got all night." he said impatiently. This, somehow seem to give her a boost of confidence, she smirked a smirk worthy of a Malfoy and said, "Well I thought that after what happened in the Room of Requirement we were more than friends. But I mean if you just want to be a friend, that's fine by me." She said and began to turn and go back inside. Her wrist was grabbed before she could retreat back in, this made her smile. "You know I want you as more than a friend, that kiss obviously proved that. But I thought that with my going to me living with you, you would just want to be friends, but by all means-" he said not finishing as he grabbed her in for a kiss. And with this the portrait door opened to show Harry and Ron, "Hermione are you out-" Ron had started, "Bloody hell! Malfoy get you hands off her!" Ron went to grab Malfoy. "Ron! Stop!" Hermione said. Ron just looked at her incredulously, shocked...hurt. with a realization, he said, "oh." and turned and went back into the common room. Harry didn't move, he stood there for a moment, smiled, and said, "Malfoy, I don't like you, but if you don't hurt Hermione I will have no reason to hurt you, so, keep that in mind okay? Great." and with that he turned and went back into the common room as well. "He knows?"Draco asked. "Yes, Dumbledore told him."It's weird. I don't care that he knows." Draco replied. "Actually that's great. But I have to go it's almost curfew, you should go too. bye." she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran back into the common room before he could grab her to make her give him a real kiss. He smirked as her cunningness. And went back to his common room. 

The last few weeks at Hogwarts went by fairly fast. Ron barely spoke to Hermione, and when he did, he always seemed so sad. It made her feel bad, but eventually Ron came to terms with that fact that he missed his shot with Hermione and that she deserves to be happy. Draco and Hermione kept their relationship a secret because Draco certainly didn't need to have the Slytherins throwing curses at him left and right. After they left Hogwarts, Draco knew things would get worse. They could only get worse. 

Hermione's parents accepted him as if he was family, but they made him do things like chores which Draco didn't like. After two months in the muggle world, Draco was having a very hard time; Hermione could swear she could hear him crying at night. It made her feel so bad for him, but what could she possibly do. She searched and searched for a clue, but nothing came of it. Draco just wasn't made to be a muggle, he couldn't clean, his once soft hands have now become rough and he had many burns on his arms from trying to use that muggle machine called an oven. Sometimes the food would bubble, hiss, and spit at him, burning him as well. One night while Hermione's parents were out celebrating their anniversary, Draco was trying to cook a pizza, the making of it went fairly well, but when he went to take it out of the oven he had forgot an oven mit, and burnt his hand. he dropped the pizza and dropped to his knees sobbing. Hermione came over to him; she was trying to soothe him by running her fingers through his soft silky platinum hair. Finally he got up, but he didn't look at her, he walked out of her kitchen and then out of the house. He walked to a near by playground and sat on a swing, tears rolling down his flawless cheeks. He was thinking about how he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, a rich and powerful wizard, could have fallen from grace. When everyone inevitably found out about his situation, he would no longer be feared. He will be thought of as a joke. He let out a sob, and then jumped when someone spoke; the voice was very familiar, "Now, now, there's no need to cry." the voice said, "Son.". It was Lucius. Draco looked up, he saw his father, in his every popular death eater robes, with a circling of death eaters with him. "Father" Draco spoke, "what are you doing here?" "But of course, son, you must know?" his father answered. Draco looked at his father clueless. "You and I both know, son" his father said with such scorn, "I cannot have a Malfoy run around being powerless. Can I?" "What do you mean? Are you going to give me power?" Draco asked. His father laughed at this, "Of course not, son. That is not possible." his father laughed again. Draco now understood, "You are here to kill me." Draco stated to his father. Then he heard a girl scream out, "No! You can't!" It was Hermione. 'God' he thought, 'why does she always have to be protecting me?' "Hermione, GO HOME! APPARATE! GO SOMEWHERE SAFE!" Draco yelled, For once she listened. Hermione had actually gone to The Burrow to get help. "Goodbye Son." Lucius said. Draco thought only of Hermione and how much he loved her and how much he hoped she knew that. And with that he yelled "Avada Kedarvra!" and the green light came from Lucius' wand and Draco fell to the ground. Lucius and the death eaters apparated. Hermione was too late. When she got back, she saw Draco lying on the ground she couldn't believe it. He was gone; she went to hug him into her hoping somehow he'd be alive. There was something in his hand. A note. She opened it and read it as the tears sprung from her eyes.

_'To my little-know-it-all,  
I know I've been terribly down lately, but it has been very difficult for me to cope with doing things the muggle way. I find it hard to speak about this; I am not use to being so open with people. So I wrote a note. It has always been a problem for to admit I cannot do things, to say I'm sorry and to ask for help. But Hermione, if I'm going to survive the muggle world, I will need your help. I want you to teach me to do all the things I need to be able to do. It will be an extremely hard job, because I have my proud ways, but I believe you will be able to help me. You have been such a help to me during this time, and I thank you so very much. I may have fell from grace but at least with you, you can help me fall with grace. I want to tell you that, Hermione, even though we bicker and fight, and you be an insufferably-know-it-all, and I be a pompous prat, I love you. I love you, Hermione Granger.!  
Sincerely,  
Your pompous prat, Draco'_

Hermione held the note tightly in her hands, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy!" she whispered to the air. After Draco's funeral Hermione, Harry and Ron went to his grave. She looked sadly at the grave, he was so young, and he never got the chance to see that being a muggle could also be fun and not just pain and burns. She was sad, but she had Ron and Harry to care for her, Draco would be happy she had them there for her. She gave a small smile, and whispered to his grave before leaving, "I love you, Draco Malfoy!" His Grave stone read, _Draco Malfoy  
January 12, 1990 - July 30, 2006_

_He Fell With Grace_

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

_A/N  
hey guyss, I really hope you liked my story, if you didn't why not leave me a note in the review telling me why, and what I can do to improve. :) But be kind. Thanks._


End file.
